Black Sun Galaxy Pegasus GB145MS
Black Sun Galaxy Pegasus is a collector's edition Beyblade variation of Galaxy Pegasus W105R²F. It uses GB145MS instead of W105R²F. It was originally released in Japan on April 2010 as Galaxy Pegasis GB145MS Black Hole Ver., and was essentially, a Galaxy Pegasus recolour meant to resemble a black hole. A total of 3,000 were made. It was distributed by Hasbro in North America as Black Sun Galaxy Pegasus, from March 1, 2012 until April 30, 2012. In its current Hasbro release, Bladers have the chance to obtain it by purchasing three Beyblades of any kind, then sending their receipt to Hasbro with a printed form from the Hasbro website. Face Bolt: Pegasus The Face Bolt depicts Pegasus, one of the 88 constellations in space, specifically, the magical winged horse that soared into the heavens for the Greek god, Zeus, while being ridden by the hero Bellerophon. The design is the exact same as the Storm Pegasus motif, but has a few modifications. Firstly, the head of Pegasus has lost it's colour; now being outlined in a sky blue, while the characters "P" and "S" near Pegasus' face are also a sky blue and have thin gaps cutting around at each other. The whole Pegasus motif is printed onto a black facebolt. Energy Ring: Pegasus II/Pegasis II *'Weight:' 3.1 grams Pegasus II, the successor to the original Pegasus Energy Ring, retains the designs of a Pegasus' wings and head opposite of one another. However, the wings appear much larger and detailed, and feature the letters, "PEGI", short for Pegasus; it was also made in such a way of which, when their "eye" stickers are applied, the eye glimpses in between Pegasus' wings, coloured in a light red; but they are blurry and can be visible if one were to squint their eyes. Pegasus II is also more circular than Pegasus and has four tiny gaps caused by Pegasus' wings and heads. Pegasus II weighs 3.1 grams, making it one of the few Energy Rings to pass the 3 gram mark. Although Bull, Aquario, and Kerbecs are much heavier, Pegasus II can remain a suitable substitute for Defense-Type customizations, if the aforementioned Energy Rings are not available. The Black Sun version however, doesn't come with stickers (or a launcher for that matter). It is black, with the wings a dark gold. Attack: 5 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 1. Fusion Wheel: Galaxy *'Weight:' 29.4 grams Galaxy is painted a metallic dark blue and much like it's predecessor Storm, it is designed as the wings of a Pegasus. Galaxy has three curved wings in a left-ward movement; each wing is separated into four "sub-wings" which gently curve up and have a small gap between each normal wing. Each of these wings have the distinct appearance of Pegasus' wings and because of how it is designed, it resembles Pegasis and Cyber. Galaxy also contains red and black decals, placed on the underside of Galaxy's wings. On Galaxy's underside, the wings are hollow and due to this, it gives Galaxy it's light weight, 29.4 grams. Galaxy's wings also curve into it's gaps as well, covering it's main Smash Attack points. Due to this, it gives Galaxy a disadvantage in it's potential of performance. It's light weight combined with it's covered Smash Attack points completely destroy any potential of Galaxy having any form of Attack or any competitive use whatsoever. Due to this, Galaxy is in no way, a good Fusion Wheel for Attack and thus, is overshadowed by many other different Fusion Wheels; with Variares and Blitz being the current best for Attack-Types. Just like other painted Fusion Wheels, Galaxy's will eventually chip off during battles and will result into a dull grey color, however, the paint on Hasbro's Galaxy seems to last longer (along with Hades) than others of Hasbro's Metal Fusion painted parts. One thing to note, is that despite Galaxy's bad performance, it can escape Penalty Pockets from Hasbro Beystadiums through the use of Performance Tips such as R2F and XF, much like Lightning.This rare version is a gold colour. Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Spin Track: Gravity Ball 145 GB145 is a wide, round Track featuring two free moving metal balls. These balls move toward the outside of the Track while spinning, causing additional spin retaining foce which increases stamina, similar to Draciel Metal Ball Defender's Metal Ball Base from the plastic generation. Weighing in at 4.5 grams, GB145 is currently the third heaviest Track available, and as such is extremely useful in Defense customizations. However, because it lacks energy-absorbing free spinning wings, it is not as effective as C145 against low attackers such as Quetzalcoatl 90WF. It is a great stamina spin track for both beginners and pros. This version is black. Performance Tip: MS (Metal Sharp) Metal Sharp is the metal version of the S (Sharp) Performance Tip and contains more Stamina. Being made of metal, it has more solo spin time than most Sharp Tips, although the balance is the worst of any Sharp series Tip, hindering its Stamina, balance, and defense. Because of its bad Balance, when it gets hit by a strong attack, the bey will lose its balance and the Fusion Wheel will touch the floor. It can be decreased using a low Spin Track like 100. The Black Sun version is black. These is the non 4-D perfomance tip with more stamina. Gallery Black_Sun_Pegasus.jpg|Black Sun Galaxy Pegasus Galaxy Pegasus Black Sun Ver..jpg|Black Sun Galaxy Pegasus alongside its Hasbro packaging and code card tak_88448_ca.jpg|Takara Tomy DVD Set Volume 1 hasbro galaxz.jpg|black sun galaxy pegasus HASBRO . galaxz galaxz.jpg Trivia *The Black Sun Galaxy Pegasus may have gotten its new name because of its golden and black color. *It is originally a Stamina-type Beyblade but was released as an Attack-type. Category:Beyblades Category:Stamina Types Category:Limited Edition Beyblades Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Beyblades